Problem: A silver sweater costs $$2$, which is $2$ times as much as a red pair of jeans costs. How much does the red pair of jeans cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$2 \div 2$ $$2 \div 2 = $1$ A red pair of jeans costs $$1$.